Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multi-functional characteristics, and/or low fabrication costs. Semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logic devices processing logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices performing various functions.
The demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices has increased with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, problems resulting from high integration may occur. For example, the process margin of a photolithography process defining fine patterns may be reduced. Furthermore, high-speed semiconductor devices have also been demanded with the development of the electronic industry.